Aspects of the disclosure relate to providing information security and preventing unauthorized access to resources of information systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to controlling device data collectors using omni-collection techniques to provide information security and prevent unauthorized access to resources of information systems.
As organizations increasingly provide electronic portals via which various users may access, view, and/or modify information, including client information, ensuring the safety and security of information maintained by such organizations and/or made available via such portals is increasingly important. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the safety and security of such information while also optimizing the efficient and effective technical operations of the computer systems that maintain such information and/or provide such portals.